Y si pasamos juntos año nuevo?
by Arii Colfer
Summary: 5...4...3...2...1...FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013!- El televisor sonaba hasta la puerta. -"Kurt?" -"Feliz año nuevo Blaine"- dicho esto el castaño se acercó al moreno y acariciando suavemente su mejilla se acercó a sus labios y lo besó.


**Hola mis queridos lectores, me quiero disculpar con todos por haber dejado de actualizar mis fics durante casi un mes, la verdad estoy sin pc. La fea máquina se daño y ahora no funciona, pero descuiden que ya esta en reparacion!**

**Bien ahora quiero darles este pequeño regalo de año nuevo, lo escribí en el I-pad no saben lo difícil que se me izo pero bueno, todo sea por disculparme con todos.**

**Este Fic está salido del contexto de Glee pues es como yo me imagino un regreso digno de Klaine, pero bueno como siempre Glee y Klaine no me pertenecen son de RIB y FOX.**

**Disfruten y Feliz Año 2013 para todos! **

* * *

**Y si pasamos año nuevo juntos?**

**30-12-12**

**16:30 PM**

Kurt tenía una gran encrucijada en su mente, la razón era muy simple, no sabía qué hacer o mejor dicho _con quien _ pasar año nuevo y no ayudaba que Rachel se paseara de arriba abajo diciendo que atuendo le queda mejor porque se iría con Brody a la casa de los padres de él para así comenzar "bien el año", aunque claramente sabía lo que eso significaba no quería ir con ella por la simple razón de no tener que escuchar la manera en la que ese par se besa, ni le gustaba cuando se besaba con Finn peor aún con Brody, sin más suspiro dejándose caer suavemente en el sofá de la enorme sala.

"Kurt estas bien?"- preguntó la morena

"Si, Rachel estoy bien, porque no debería estarlo?"

"Wow, sí que te pasa algo"-dijo acercándose al castaño y tomando asiento a su lado -"Ahora dime que tienes"

"Nada es solo que…" -suspiró - "olvídalo"

"Acaso es porque te quedarás aquí, porque ya sabes que puedes ir conmigo si…"- el castaño la interrumpió

"No, el problema es que no se qué hacer para esa fecha"

"Acaso ya tienes planes?"

"Por supuesto!" -mintió la verdad no tenía nada planeado

"Ok, haber quiero saberlos todos"- la morena sospechaba de que su mejor amigo no se lo hubiera comentado antes

"Este…yo…voy…a…" _Vamos Kurt piensa algo _"Salir a un bar con mis amigos de Nyada, aunque existe la posibilidad de que deba ir con Isabelle a una fiesta, o también quedarme en casa a ver el especial de fin de año de Proyect Runway o…" se quedo pensando en silencio y sin darse cuenta una extraña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"Oh?"- Rachel quería saber el significado de ese silencio

"No nada"

"Kurt!"- Ugh! A veces su amiga sí que lo sabia desesperar

"Ahg! Está bien, o podría tomar un vuelo a Ohio y tener sexo de reconciliación con mi sexy ex/novio y recibir el 2013 desnudo en sus brazos"- esto lo soltó de una sola vez haciendo que sus mejillas se tornen de un rojo intenso.

Rachel por su parte se quedo fría no sabía que Kurt en realidad pensaba de esa manera, ella notaba que desde que llegaron a New York se había vuelto un poco más atrevido pero no un poco pervertido, aunque cuando estaban en Lima el castaño ya era así, supuso que era porque él y Blaine ya habían compartido algo de intimidad, claro que no llegó a imaginar que se lo diría de esa manera tan sencilla.

"Rachel?"

"Oh… bu…bueno eso"

"Sorprendida?"

"Mucho, pero espera! No me digas que has pensado en regresar con Blaine?"

"Pensado? No, pero lo hemos hablado y tanto él como yo queremos comenzar de nuevo porque yo aún lo amo y estoy seguro que Blaine siente lo mismo"- dijo confiado el castaño con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios cosa que izo que Rachel sintiera aquella esperanza que aún conservaba su amigo, si solo las cosas fueran así para ella.

"Entonces hazlo"- el castaño se sorprendió al escuchar esto pues no creía que ella lo aceptaría después de que juraron olvidarse de todo lo que los había lastimado.

"Como dijiste?"

"Hazlo Kurt, ve y habla con Blaine, bésalo, tócalo, y haz todo lo que se te ocurra"

"Espera no estás molesta de que rompí nuestro acuerdo?"

"No, claro que no, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, y si Blaine te da esa felicidad, entonces ve con él"- Rachel decía esto lo mas sinceramente que podía

"Gracias, no sabes cuánto te quiero"- La abrazó demostrándole así que estaba tan feliz de que fueran amigos

"Bien, ahora cuéntame cómo sabes que Blaine estará ahí o más que eso que estará solo"

"Bueno yo se que en estas fechas sus padres se van de viaje a visitar a Cooper y a Blaine no le agrada esa idea, así que decide quedarse solo en casa"- esto lo dijo recordando el año pasado que se había quedado con él cuando aún eran amigos.

"Y estas completamente seguro de eso?"

"No"

"Entonces llámalo, porque debes hablar con él verdad?"

"De hecho hablamos todos los días"

"Oye! Y porque yo no estoy enterada de eso"- y golpeó el brazo del castaño.

"Auch! Porque nunca estas en casa"- se sobó el brazo en signo de molestia.

"Luego me contarás todo, ahora quiero que lo llames mientras yo reservo tu vuelo para mañana"

"Enseguida mamá!"- ambos rieron

* * *

Blaine leía desanimado una revista de deportes mientras en su habitación el repertorio de canciones de su i-pod sonaba, estaba molesto consigo mismo y a cada momento se reclamaba el no poder estar con Kurt para fin de año. Ya no se sentía tan culpable como antes, después de haber pasado con el castaño navidad las cosas habían cambiado un poco entre ellos, digamos que habían mejorado, pero no era algo para animarse totalmente, ya que aun no estaba del todo solucionado.

Pasó torpemente una de las hojas cuando su celular vibro y al escucharlo resopló distraído, cuantas veces más llamaría Sam para invitarlo a la fiesta que harían en Breadstix los chicos del Club Glee, más todo pensamiento de molestia y flojera se fueron al ver quien era él que lo llamaba. Era Kurt!

"Hola"

"_Hola Blaine"_

"Kurt, como estas?"

"_Bien, bien no puedo quejarme y tú?"_

"Pues la verdad mal"

"_Mal… Ok, creo que necesito que me expliques eso"_

"Mis padres planean llevarme con ellos a Los Ángeles"

"_Adivino, no quieres ir?"_

"Exacto! Es mas no iré, prefiero quedarme solo aquí antes que ver la cara de desprecio de mi padre y repitiéndome que porque no soy como Cooper"

"_Así que estarás solo en casa?"_

"Tristemente si, aunque los chicos del club Glee aran una fiesta en Breadstix no pienso ir"

"_Porque?"_

"Kurt, deberás no quiero hablar de esto porque yo debería estar contigo en estos instantes, haciendo planes para mañana pero no puedo…"

"…"_- se produjo un silencio al otro lado de la línea_

"Kurt?, estas ahí?"

"_Si aquí estoy, no te preocupes ya hemos hablado de esto"_

"Bueno debo irme, Sam y Brittany me buscan…"

"_Claro, hablamos luego Blaine"_

"Adiós, y Kurt…"

"_Si?"_

"Te amo"

"_Y yo a ti"_- dicho esto ambos cortaron la conversación.

* * *

El castaño tenía una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, lo sabia! Estaba seguro de que Blaine siempre pasa solo en año nuevo. Camino hasta el cuarto de Rachel y encontró a la misma con una maleta sobre la cama y dentro de esta la ropa de Kurt.

"Se puede saber que haces?"- pregunto el castaño

"No es obvio, guardo tus mejores conjuntos para mañana aunque se que no los necesitaras"- esto último lo dijo riendo pícaramente

"Rachel Barbra Berry que voy hacer contigo"

"Amarme por haberte conseguido el ultimo pasaje para Lima en primera clase?"- la morena sonrió mientras el castaño ponía los ojos en blanco

"Primera clase? En un 30 de diciembre? Que hiciste?"- pregunto con sospecha

"Hey! Tengo mis contactos Kurt, no sabes de lo que soy capaz"

"Ok, me das miedo"- dijo como alejándose de ella en son de broma

"Como no, ahora ven ayúdame a guardar esto, después iremos a cenar y regresaremos para que duermas y mañana salgas temprano de acuerdo?"

"Como digas mamá"- acto seguido ayudo a Rachel con la maleta.

* * *

31-12-12

08:00 AM

Kurt estaba listo con su lindo atuendo, su maleta y una gran sonrisa, sabía que lo que estaba yendo hacer dentro de unas horas no era lo mas consiente pero su corazón lo pedía así que no podía negarse.

"Bien Kurt, aquí está tu pasaje el vuelo sale en 10 min"- decía su amiga junto a el

"Gracias Rach, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco"

"Lo sé, lo sé, ahora ve a que te revisen el equipaje y salúdame a Blaine de mi parte"

"Algún mensaje para Finn?"

"No, ninguno gracias por preguntar"

El castaño se dirigió a la zona de embarcación donde revisaron su maleta y le hicieron pasar a una sala donde había más personas con destino al mismo que el suyo, suspiro al ver que serian 2 largas horas para llegar a Lima.

_PASAJEROS CON EL VUELO 215 CON DESTINO A LIMA, OHIO PASAR ABORDAR EL AVION_

Se sintió más que feliz al escucharlo, quería ver a su padre, a sus amigos quería ver a Blaine.

* * *

10:30 AM

Al fin había llegado a su antiguo hogar, estaba en el aeropuerto de Lima, no quería ir a su casa porque el plan era ir directamente donde Blaine pero no quería hacerlo hasta en la noche asi que decidió quedarse en un pequeño hostal en las afueras de Lima, aquel mismo hostal al cual él y Blaine habían ido una vez que les cogió la lluvia y no sabían dónde ir.

Una vez dentro de la habitación asignada sonrió al recordar lo que Blaine y él habían hecho aquella noche de lluvia, aun lo sentía como si hubiera sido ayer. Maldijo a Blaine por lo bajo, porque lo había engañado, si no lo hubiera hecho nada de esto habría pasado y podrían pasar juntos todas las fechas especiales repitiendo múltiples veces lo que sucedió aquella noche.

No quería torturarse de nuevo con estos pensamientos así que sin más decidió pedir servicio a la habitación, la verdad se moría de hambre no era para más cuando Rachel apenas lo había dejado vestirse antes de arrastrarlo hacia el aeropuerto.

* * *

23:45 PM

Faltaban exactamente 15 minutos para las doce, y Kurt habia salido con destino a la casa de Blaine, tomo un taxi y pontro se encontro en camino a la casa del moreno, durante el trayecto le envió un mensaje a Blaine que no tardó en ser respuesto.

_Como estas pasando tu 31 de diciembre?- K__  
_

_Mal, estoy solo en casa sin nada que hacer- B_

_No fuiste a la fiesta de Breadstix? - K_

_No, la verdad no estoy de humor para festejar- B_

_Podria saber la razón?- K_

_No fue un año tan bueno que digamos- B_

_Nada te agrado de él? - K_

_NO ME MAL INTERPRETES! Claro que fue hermoso, pero me refiero a estos últimos meses- B_

_Lo sé para mi es igual- K_

_Y tu como estas Kurt? Supongo que emocionado de recibir al 2013 en el Times Square- B_

_No lo creo, decidí terminar el año de una manera mas a lo Kurt Hummel- K_

_En serio? Y como es esa manera?- B_

_Pronto lo sabras, te lo contaré más tarde- K_

_Esta bien : ) - B_

Kurt sonrió al divisar a lo lejos la casa del moreno, aquel lugar que conocia mejor que nadie. Cuando llegó miró su reloj marcaba las 23:58 faltaban dos minutos, pago el transporte y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta de la casa. 23:59 falta un minuto. Tocó la puerta y espero a que atendieran.

* * *

Blaine por su parte se encontraba en la sala con el televisor a todo volumen escuchando la cuenta regresiva para terminar el año, justo cuando faltaban unos pocos segundos alguien llamó a la puerta, era extraño nadie lo visitaba en casi 1ero de enero, pero de todas formas fue atender. Mas se quedo perplejo al ver la persona que estaba delante de él.

_5...4...3...2...1..._

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013!- El televisor sonaba hasta la puerta._

"Kurt?"

"Feliz año nuevo Blaine"- dicho esto el castaño se acercó al moreno y acariciando suavemente su mejilla se acercó a sus labios y lo besó. Era un beso casto, tranquilo que no pedía nada, pero si demostraba añoranza pues ya era tiempo que no se tocaban.

El moreno estaba anonadado pero respondió intensificando el contacto entre ambos, lo abrazo por la cintura mientras lo atraía hacia la parte interna de la casa, con una mano libre cerro la puerta mientras Kurt enredaba sus dedos sobre los risos de Blaine. Cuando llegaron a la sala el televisor seguia sonado cosas que distrajo a ambos permitiendo que se separen a tomar aire.

"Así que esta es la manera?"- pregunto torpemente el moreno

"Acaso no te gustó?"

"No, la verdad me encantó"- dicho esto ambos se miraron con amor que sabian aun vivia dentro de ellos.

"Blaine yo... vine porque quiero que hablemos"

"Kurt perdóname por favor!"- el castaño se soprendio al ver a Blaine de rodillas delante de el- "Se que fui un idiota, y no sabes cuanto lamento haberte herido, yo te amo tanto y estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea para que me perdones, lo que sea"- lagrimas amenazaban salir por los ojos de ambos.

"Oh Blaine! yo... yo... yo te perdono, y tambien te amo tanto, no sabes cuanta falta me haz hecho..."- dicho esto ambos compartieron un beso lleno de comprensión y ternura, pero fue Blaine quien lo corto para hablar.

"Quiero que prometamos algo"

"Dime"

"Empezar de nuevo y no mirar atrás"- esto lo dijo con la mayor sinceridad posible, la verdad si debía pelear por Kurt lo haría pero no dejaría que su relación se arruine de nuevo.

"Estoy de acuerdo"

Ambos se miraron y dejaron que sus labios se unieran nuevamente, ahora el beso se había vuelto más intenso en el se reflejaba la necesidad de estar juntos después de tanto tiempo. Sus lenguas batallaban por tener el poder y Blaine sonrió ante esto sabia que a Kurt no le gustaba quedarse atras pero dejo ese pensamiento a un lado, concentrandose en este momento el cual era muy especial pues era el inicio de algo nuevo. Algo que por poco se pierde.

El castaño amaba como se sentian los labios de Blaine sobre los suyos pero mas cuando estaban en su cuello, por eso cuando el moreno comenzó a besarlo en esa zona tiró su cabeza hacia atras para darle mayor libertad y espacio. Habilmente habia conseguido meter sus manos dentro de la camisa de Blaine cosa que no izo nada mas que estremecer al cuerpo del moreno, se besaron nuevamente sin dejar de mirarse pues en sus ojos se reflejaban el amor que ambos se estaban brindando despues de el tiempo que habian perdido.

Blaine siguió con su trabajo de besar el cuello de Kurt, ahora marcandolo, porque eso queria, queria dejarle chupetones por todo su hermoso cuello de porcelana, queria recuperar lo que era suyo. Por su parte el castaño seguia masajeando el abdomen de Blaine encontrandose con unos pequeños bultos de carne, suavemente los retorció con sus dedos, ante este movimiento el moreno gruño de pura excitación.

"No... no sa.. sabes como te... extrañe"- soltó derrepente al castaño al sentir las manos de Blaine acariciar su espalda bajando hasta su trasero.

"Y... Yo a ti"- sus manos masajaron los apretados jeans de Kurt y se perdieron en el largo camino de sus piernas, aquel camino que conocía mejor que nadie.

Kurt comenzó a gemir cuando Blaine lo presionó contra su cuerpo haciendo que sus erecciones se rosen, ante esto el castaño tomo el mando y en un extraño movimiento coloco al moreno debajo de su cuerpo, desabotonó la camisa de este y besó sus labios para seguir bajando y continuar con su cuello. Su camino siguió hasta su pecho donde se encontró nuevamente con esos bultitos rosas que pedian ser atendidos, con una torcida sonrisa miró al moreno para luego dirigir su boca hacia una de estas prominencias, mientras que con su mano estimulaba al otro. Realizó la misma acción con el otro bulto y continuó besando su abdomen hasta llegar al filo de sus pantalones donde se detuvo en seco al sentir como Blaine se levantaba y lo cargaba en sus brazos al estilo novia y lo llevaba a aquella habitación donde ambos habian vivído los mejores momentos de su noviazgo.

Lo depositó dulcemente en la cama mientras se posicionaba sobre él dandole repetidos besos por todo su rostro, al verse con el torso sin camisa pensó en poner en las misma condiciones a Kurt, acto seguido le sacó la chaqueta que tenia lo izo con tal sensualidad que el castaño gimió con el solo sentir las manos del moreno sobre sus brazos, gruño en protesta cuando vio que debajo de aquella chaqueta tenia puesto un chaleco, maldición como odiaba las jodidas capas de ropa.

"Porque lo sigues haciendo"- pregunto al castaño mientras besaba su cuello e introducía suavemente su mano dentro de los pantalones del mismo.

"Ha...hacer q..que?"- apenas podia hablar sus gemidos se intensificaron al sentir la mano de Blaine apretar su erección por sobre sus boxers.

"Usar... tantas capas de ropa"- acto seguido retiró su mano de un tirón y se dedicó abrir el chaleco de Kurt.

Una vez que el chaleco estuvo fuera de Kurt, el moreno volvió a gruñir pero esta vez con desesperación no podía ser aun habia una camisa delante de él, que le impedía seguir y tocar aquel hermoso y blanco pecho. Sin pensarselo dos veces, arrancó la camisa del castaño haciendo que los botones volaran por toda la habitación, Kurt dejó salir un pequeño grito de sorpresa y excitación al sentir la jugetona lengua de Blaine en su pecho, en sus tetillas, en su cuello, pero esto no le impidío hacer un minúsculo reclamo.

"B...Bla...Blaine, sa... sabias... que esa... Ah!... camisa... era una Marc Jacobs?"- la verdad no le importaba mucho ya conseguiría otra pero igual se lo dijo.

"Te... la compensare lo juró"- dijo mientras besaba sus labios.

Continuó con lo habia estado haciendo momentos atras, ahora descendía hacia la pelvis del castaño quien solo se retocía con las caricias que las manos del moreno le estaban dando a sus piernas y trasero. Con una destreza ya conocida Blaine retiró de Kurt sus pantalones junto con los boxers, dejando totalmente expuesto al joven de ojos azules. El moreno se quedó en silencio contemplándolo todo él era perfecto, aún no entiende como pudo haber sido capaz de engañarlo si Kurt era... _único._

_"_Eres... perfecto"- Kurt sonrió al escuchar eso, no era la primera vez que le decía eso.

Sin dudarlo condujo su mano desde el pecho de Kurt hasta llegar al miembro excitado del mismo, comenzando a bombearlo con lentitud para seguir subiendo la intensidad cosa que no izo nada mas que prender al castaño, de verdad Blaine si que sabia con cada toque como hacerlo volver loco. Siguio con aquellos movimientos hasta que decidió reemplazar su mano por su boca, el castaño lo llenó por completo. Se sentía perfecto así como en los viejos tiempos. De pronto una traviesa mano se introdujo en sus risos haciendo que su boca tuviera mas contacto. Blaine sonrió al parecer ambos estaban disfrutando de esto.

"Bla...Blaine... no... no te a...atrevas a... a... parar!"

"Creeme... no lo aria por nada del ... mundo"

Kurt estaba a punto de correrse gracias a la maravillosa boca de su querido ex-novio, pero lo paro diciendole que no queria terminar aún. Blaine entendió la frase y buscando entre sus cajones encontró una pequeña botella de lubricante y un condón. Se puso delante del castaño y terminó de sacarse lo que le sobraba de ropa haciendolo tan lentamente que Kurt se lanzó a él para besarlo.

"Demonios Blaine, no me provoques así"

El moreno sonrió y lo volvió acostar en la cama mientras por fin se sacaba el boxer de sus piernas. Ahora ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones, un abrazo se izo presente no solo se tocaron sus cuerpos, sino sus corazones y sus almas, sabian que lo que pasó habia dañado a ambos en partes iguales pero ahora que se encontraban así se daban cuenta que no deben estar separados, porque se pertenecen el uno al otro. Se soltaron y el moreno tomo en sus manos la botellita de lubricante, esparció un poco en sus dedos lo calentó e introdujo uno en el castaño, quien gimió de placer y dolor.

"Ah...ahhh Bl...blaine... si... sigue"- al momento que Kurt lo habia dicho metió un segundo dedo.

El vaivén de sus dedos era tan placentero que no supo cuando había introducido un tercero, pero se sentía perfecto. Blaine se dió cuenta que ahora era el castaño quien se impulsaba a sus dedos para tener mas contacto. El placer era indescriptible.

"Ya... Bla...Blaine Te... Quiero... se.. sentir... ahora"

No se izo el rogar y sacó sus dedos de la estrecha cavidad, rompío el condon con sus dientes y se lo colocó, puso un poco mas de lubricante en la entrada de Kurt y mirandolo a los ojos esperó su permiso, el castaño se acercó a besar sus labios y afirmó con la cabeza, el moreno sonrió para besarlo nuevamente pero esta vez con más dulzura. Se colocó entre las piernas de Kurt alineó bien su miembro con la entrada del castaño y antes de introducirse preguntó de nuevo, queria estar totalmente seguro de que el ojiazul este de acuerdo con terminar lo que habían empezado.

"E...Estas listo?"- preguntó acariciando la mejilla del mayor

"Como siempre lo estado"- tomo la mano de Blaine y la besó.

Ahora que estaba seguro quiso entrar de una vez pero como no lo habian hecho durante tiempo, lo izo despacio, lento como queriendo recordar que esta fue la primera vez que lo hacian (aunque no lo era). El castaño gemía y gruñia queria sentir a Blaine ya, en ese mismo instante de llleno y completo, entonces al ver que no lo hacia fue él quien descendió, cosa que tomó por sorpresa al moreno, quien solo se dejó llevar y comenzó a embestirlo.

"Ahh...Ahhh... Blaine...no... no... pares"

"No... no piens...pienso hacerlo n... nunca"

Las embestidas seguian eran constantes, fuertes y profundas tal y como a Kurt le gustaba, aun recordaba que lo que más extrañaba de Blaine era sentir la manera en como ambos se amaban. El moreno too la ereccion del castaño en sus manos y comenzó a mastrurbarlo muy pronto él llegaría y queria que Kurt lo haga con él. Y así fue ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo Kurt en el vientre de ambos con un gran orgasmo que estaba seguro se escucho hasta la casa vecina, y Blaine dentro del castaño, el moreno cayó sobre el pecho de porcelana de su ahora de nuevo novio, ambos respiraban irregularmente pero estaban felices.

Agotados es era la manera de describir su estado, ahora se encontraban uno sobre el otro, ninguno decia nada solo se miraban a los ojos y sonreian. Fue Blaine quien cortó aquel silencio.

"Kurt, yo... te amo, no meresco que me perdones pero me estoy volviendo loco sin tí"

"Blaine, escuchame lo que te voy a decir, porque solo te lo diré una vez."- El castaño tomo aire para poder hablar- "Todo este tiempo, e vivido en completa soledad y tristeza, se que Rachel esta conmigo todo el tiempo pero ella no puede hacer nada para llenar el vacío que tiene mi corazón cuando no estoy contigo. Se que lo que ambos hicimos fue duro y feo, pero una relación sana tiene que pasar por todas estas cosas para ser buena. Yo te amo como jamás he amado a alguien y no te puedo olvidar por más que lo intente, quería salir adelante cambiar la página y decirte adiós pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo sin darnos otra oportunidad, por eso estoy aquí, por eso acaba de pasar esto, porque te amo y quiero hacerlo de nuevo"- lágrimas amenazaban salir por los orbes de ambos muchachos pero ninguna derramó una.

"No sabes cuanto me arrepiento Kurt, yo te amo tanto que me duele la idea de dejarte ir, soy capaz de cualquier cosa con que volvamos a estar juntos"- ambos se miraron y unireron sus labios en un profundo beso.- "Por eso... Kurt Hummel me das la dicha de volver a ser tu novio?"- el moreno lo miró con esos ojos de cachorrito que lo derretian, se lo pensó un momento para hacer sufrir un poco a Blaine.

"Claro, si quiero ser tu novio"- los ojos de ambos brillaron de esperanza

"Para siempre?"- preguntó el moreno

"Para siempre"

La declaración fue sellada con el más dulce de los besos, este estaba lleno de promesas y metas por cumplir ahora ambos debían poner todo de su parte para que esto funcione, claro que sus corazones sabían que funcionaría tal y como había funcionado antes.

* * *

**Gracias por pasar a leerlo! Y te agradezco tu comentario!**

**Nunca dejen de leer y soñar**

**-Arii :)**


End file.
